ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wpadka
Wpadka (ang.'' Busted'') jest drugim, a dokładniej czwartym odcinkiem serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Fabuła Bloo tłucze lubiany przez Pana Zająca, posąg Pani Foster. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi stara się go naprawić, bojąc się eksmisji z domu. Opis fabuły Rankiem Pan Zając stale poucza Frankę przedstawiając jej zasady w jaki sposób ma pracować. Gdy w jadalni stara się pochwalić Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, nagle orientuje się, że nie ma Bloo. Pan Zając idzie do jego pokoju i budzi go, by zdążył na śniadanie. Po wstaniu z łóżka, Bloo natychmiast musi skorzystać z toalety, jednak Pan Zając nakazuje mu najpierw pościelić łóżko i dokładnie umyć zęby. Po tych czynnościach, Bloo wreszcie może skorzystać z toalety, jednak i tam Zając zwraca mu uwagę odnośnie ilości papieru toaletowego wydzielonego 'na jeden raz'. Sfrustrowany Bloo w końcu schodzi do stołówki na śniadanie. Jednak nawet tam Pan Zając wciąż poucza Bloo, a w dodatku każe mu zmyć naczynia. Gdy Bloo w końcu ma dość i sprzecza się z Zającem, ten grozi mu, że usunie go z domu jeśli nie będzie posłuszny. W łazience Pan Zając pokazuje France jak powinien być wyłożony papier toaletowy i każe tak przełożyć wszystkie rolki ku jej irytacji. W tym czasie Bloo, starając się niczego złego nie zrobić, postanawia spokojnie przestać w hallu resztę życia. Jednak wkrótce pojawiają się Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko i zaskoczeni zaistniałą sytuacją, rozpraszają Bloo. Wtedy ten, tłumacząc wszystkim o co chodzi, zbija bezcenny pomnik Pani Foster. Obawiając się o wydalenie z domu, Bloo z przyjaciółmi stara się na wiele sposobów naprawić wyrządzoną szkodę. W tym czasie Pan Zając cały czas "depcze im po piętach". W końcu udaje się utworzyć pomnik podobny do stłuczonego, jednak wkrótce i on ulega wypadkowi i tłucze się na oczach Pana Zająca. Mimo to, Pan Zając nie eksmituje Bloo z domu, ale daje mu nowy pomnik, by postawił go na miejsce. Później prezes domu prosi Frankę o posprzątanie gabinetu. Odcinek kończy pogoń rozzłoszczonej gosposi za Panem Zającem z miotłą w ręku. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko * Pan Zając * Franka * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Pani Foster Cytaty * Sztućce to podstawa. ---- * Żujesz dokładnie, żyjesz przykładnie. ---- * Pan Zając: Proszę wstać i się ubrać. Bloo: (patrzy na siebie) Już...! ---- * Pan Zając: Pragnę przypomnieć, że tutaj używa się dwóch segmentów toaletowego na jeden raz! Bloo: Czy wam odbiło?!!! Ech, no dobra... ---- * Pan Zając: Nie, panie Blooregardzie, nie wymydlamy mydła pod bieżącą wodą. Moczymy... trzemy... płuczemy... A teraz pańska kolej. Bloo: Moczę... trę... płuczę... Pan Zając: Niech pan pomyśli o tych bezcennych warstwach mydła, które przepadłyby w strumieniach wody, gdyby nie mój genialny system. Cóż za oszczędność! ---- * Konserwacja wymaga koncentracji. ---- * Pan Zając: Panno Franko! Tragedia w kuchni, proszę tu przyjść!!! Franka: Mam przekładać ten papier czy nie?!!! ---- * Pan Zając: Nie, panno Franko, ta szczotka może co najwyżej rozetrzeć mąkę po podłodze. Szczotka do sprzątania w kuchni znajduje się w magazynku na trzecim piętrze. Franka: Jeśli służy do sprzątania w kuchni, co robi na trzecim piętrze?! Kategoria:Seria I Kategoria:Odcinki